


string around my heart (tied to yours)

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gothic, Monster Hunters, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Rey has been hired as help to maintain an old mansion in the middle of nowhere, owned by a reclusive lord who has the kind of past only whispered about in rumors. At least he isn't the only one keeping secrets.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	string around my heart (tied to yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/gifts).



> For LonelyLavenderBones!
> 
> This was actually my original idea for your prompts for the exchange, but I realized pretty quickly that it was going to take a while to finish. I have this plotted out, and I'm really excited to write it! No promises when it'll get done, but it'll get there. (Feeling good about getting Thunders of the Deep finished for Mermay though!)
> 
> Thank you again for your awesome prompts, and for the opportunity to write for you for the exchange! I hope you enjoy.

Rey folded the last of her simple dresses and lay it on the bed. An array of grays and browns greeted her as she stepped back. Not the colors she would’ve chosen if she’d been in charge of her new wardrobe, but she couldn’t pretend to be in control of much about her situation. She held her own, but she knew who wielded the power. 

She sighed and bent to open her trunk. The gowns would go in last, after the rest of her necessities. She moved about the room, gathering her other belongings. Underclothes formed their own pile on the bed, joined by toiletries. At the very bottom of the trunk, she lay her most precious possessions, the kinds of things she wouldn’t be able to replace once she reached her destination. First, carefully wrapped, went a set of poisons. They wouldn’t solve all her problems, but they could be useful. Those were followed by another set of jars wrapped in cotton, after she checked the seal of the lids. Next, a set of throwing knives. She’d earned those by killing one of her fellow students. She let her fingers linger on their balanced hilts before covering them with the sword she’d been given at the conclusion of her training. She could feel the power in it even through its wrappings. This sword had more of a legacy than she did, and she knew she’d been given it as equal parts threat and gift. She wouldn’t be the first of her kind to meet her end by its edge if she failed. 

She placed the false bottom over her weapons and began packing the more prosaic items. Her belongings didn’t quite fill the trunk, even with the weapons hidden at the bottom, but it was more than she’d had before she’d been brought here. She closed the trunk and locked it, then let out a slow breath. No way out but through. 

Her trip from the city out to the old country estate lasted most of the night. Thankfully, her sire had agreed to hire a carriage for her protection, which pulled up to the front of the house just as dawn began to touch the horizon. The sky stayed dark, but she pulled on her gloves and veil just in case. She drew the curtain aside and looked through the window. The mansion loomed as they drew up, an edifice of dark stone that disappeared into the gloomy sky above. The coachman pulled the horses to a stop, gravel crunching under their hooves. Rey opened the door and climbed down.

Another woman in a simple yellow dress with dark hair pulled back into a low bun came out to greet her, stifling a yawn. “Miss Rey,” she said, bobbing a polite curtsy. 

Rey returned the gesture, noticing how her skirts had become mussed during the long drive. “Please, just Rey.”

The woman smiled. “And I’m Rose. I’m glad you arrived safely, I was worried for you, travelling at such a late hour.”

“It was no trouble,” Rey demurred. 

The coachman removed her trunk from the carriage, tipped his hat, and took his leave. Rose frowned at the single piece of luggage as the carriage pulled away. “Is that all you brought? When I heard from Lady Organa, she indicated she’d hired you for a year’s residence, was that not correct?”

“No, that’s right,” Rey said. “I simply travel light. I didn’t have much to bring.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say --” Rose wrung her hands.

“No, no need to apologize,” Rey interrupted. “I appreciate your concern.”

Rose’s smile reasserted itself. “Well, if you need to visit town, I would be happy to direct you. The closest village is small, but has most everything we require, and I travel there each Saturday for groceries.”

Rey did her best to smile back. She could imagine if she’d come here as the guileless servant she’d been hired as, how she might start a friendship with her fellow servant, where they went to markets on sunny Saturdays, laughing as they walked. Given what she knew about the estate, she suspected there was more to Rose than she showed, but she thought it would be easy to be friends with her all the same. She swallowed down the guilt swelling in her chest. “I would like that,” she said honestly. “However, I have a condition that prevents me from spending much time in the sun. I catch a terrible rash.”

“Oh, you poor thing!” Rose comisserated. “We have a little while until daybreak yet, but let’s get you inside”

They each took a side of Rey’s trunk and brought it up the stairs into the house. Rey looked around at the hall they stepped into. Dark wood panelled the walls, stretching up into shadows overhead. A few candles sputtered on a side table, their light unable to fill the cavernous space. A wide staircase disappeared into the back of the hall. For a moment, Rey thought she saw a shadow pass across the landing above and caught a hint of an enticing scent, but it disappeared before she could be sure. Rose turned and led them through a half-hidden doorway along the side of the room instead. Rey saw glimpses of other grand rooms as they shuffled past. 

“How long have you been living at Mustafar?” Rey asked. She’d never had a talent for playacting but did her best to sound nonchalant. Luckily, Rose showed no signs of suspicion. 

“Oh, Lord Organa only came to his grandfather’s estate little more than a year ago. He’d been living with his mother, the Lady Organa, in the family’s main house closer to the city, Alderaan, but after the family tragedy… well.” Rose pressed her lips together, as if she’d said too much. 

So far, she hadn’t said anything Rey hadn’t already been told, and she doubted she’d learn anything today, but there was always a chance. “That’s right, I’d heard something about that. His father passed away, didn’t he?”

Rose nodded. “He wasn’t young, but the loss hit the family hard all the same.”

“I’m sure,” Rey murmured. She longed to ask if Rose knew more of what had happened then, but knew she’d get nothing else from the woman if she was so direct so early. “And Lord Organa started his own household here after?”

Rose half-laughed. “I’m not sure it could be called a household, truly. He would have come out here himself if the Lady Organa hadn’t hired me to take care of the house for him. And thank goodness she did! Lord Organa isn’t demanding, but the house hasn’t been lived in for so many years, and he’s never been in the habit of taking care of himself.” She smiled over her shoulder at Rey. “I’m glad you’ve come. The house has begun to creep up on me these past few months.”

“I can imagine, taking care of all this space on your own,” Rey said. 

Rose nodded. “It’s not as if it has to be maintained to the finest standards, for the Lord doesn’t keep company. In fact, he hardly wanders much from his study and rooms himself. But the house has plenty of old damage, so most days I’m working to keep it from falling down around our ears. There’s a handyman from the village, Finn, who comes around to help every so often, and Lady Organa’s man Poe has visited a few times, but it was such a relief to hear from her Ladyship that you were hired to help. I hear you’re good with your hands?”

“I’ve had some experience,” Rey agreed. “You’ve spent much of your time here alone then? Is it true, what people say about the old house?”

Rose didn’t stop walking, but she didn’t answer as readily as she had before. “Well, I couldn’t say for sure. What do they say?”

Rey chose her words carefully. “It’s all rumors, I suppose. About the Lord’s grandfather, and all that happened to his family back then.” Rey attempted a laugh. “When I left to come here, I was warned about some strange happenings in the area, that those things weren’t just in the past.”

The two of them arrived in front of a plain wooden door. Rose set her end of Rey’s trunk down and turned to face her. Rey felt that Rose chose her words with just as much care. “I can’t say I’ve seen things here any stranger than any other old house. Every family has their secrets, but the Organas have been kind, and I have no complaints on that score.” She looked at Rey seriously. “Sometimes, it’s best to let the past fade away. The present has enough troubles already.”

Rey nodded. “Of course. I understand.”

Rose smiled at her again, though it seemed to take more effort than before. She walked over and squeezed Rey’s hand. “I am truly very glad you’ve come. I hope we’ll get to know each other better. I would like it if we became friends.” She hesitated, as if debating whether or not to say her next words. “And in the spirit of friendship, just until you get your bearings around here, perhaps don’t go wandering around. I’ll be happy to show you about Mustafar once you’ve rested. I wouldn’t believe any stories of ghosts, but not every door needs to be opened, yes?”

Rey squeezed her hand back, forcing a smile in return. “Thank you. I look forward to seeing the house with you.” She swallowed and added. “I would like to be friends too.”

Rose grinned. “Oh, good. Well, I’ll let you get your rest. I’m sure you need it, after travelling all night. When you wake, the kitchen is just down there.” She pointed at a door at the end of the hallway. “We can meet there when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Rey repeated. Rose opened the door to her room, and they pulled her trunk in. The room was simple, but sufficient, with a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a chair, all well made and without adornment. Thankfully, there was no window. Rose gave her a wave and then left. Rey closed the door behind her and then collapsed, still dressed, onto the bed. 

She wished she could do as Rose suggested. She’d like nothing better than for the past and rumors and old family grudges to lose their hold on her life. Unfortunately, that seemed unlikely to happen anytime soon. 

All she had was the slight chance of fulfilling the task she’d been given, and then maybe she could have her own life. She knew even as she thought it that it was a foolish hope, but she had to hold onto something. 

She considered unpacking her trunk and breaking into one of the sealed jars at the bottom, but her supply was limited, and she could go longer without. She’d need that in the weeks to come. She stood up just long enough to remove her dress and corset until she was down to her chemise, then fell back into bed. Sleep came too easily, and she dreamed of shadows with a scent she could never place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/617231988714258432/ive-been-having-emotions-over-this-edit-by), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1257464796305293313)


End file.
